Chibi-Suki, Weapon Tech!
by TheCrimznFuckr
Summary: The son of Grell Sutcliff and Alucard has been sent to Shibusen to learn how to be a proper reaper like his mother, who also attended Shibusen. Not only does he struggle with the every day life in Shibusen, but his mother and Integra have shipped him to Death City for good! Much to his dismay, Chibi-Suki & his shy, monstrous bayonet bearing flintlock weapon Hajime must make amends.


At times like this, I wish I was a weapon instead of a tech. My opponent for today's lesson was a mobile one, one that scampered about the environment, hell bent on avoiding me seeing him. At least Hajime didn't have to do all this pointless running around. He would just slash my enemy to bits when needed, just as soon as I would be able to get a good grip on the flighty bastard. At points like this, I would consider using Hajime like the flintlock pistol he was, but I was much more skilled with the monstrous bayonet that came along with him. My soul wavelength was a picky one, and Hajime's was the one that fit mine best, even if it wasn't all that great of compatibility. We've got to work on that sooner or later or Mother will have stern words waiting for me.

My opponent was none other than Black*Star himself. Hardly anyone was faster than him, which was exactly why Dr. Stein had me spar with him to work on my reflexes. With my father being a proper vampire and my mother being a Shinigami, I had some high expectations on my shoulders. This fact, I found to be complete horse shit. Why, I haven't even learned to summon familiars like my father. Could I even do that? If I could, its not like he paid me enough attention to even consider teaching me any of that.

What Stein forgot to put into consideration when arranging my lesson was how fast things got to Black*Star's head. Arrogance got to his head as fast as a potent narcotic. Perhaps he gets high on his own narcissism; that would be logical. Out of nowhere, I got clocked square in the cheek by the brat.

"Yahoooooooo! Gotta pay more attention than that, Slowpoke!"

"Why you intolerable-" He had vanished into thin air! No... He had only given me time to think...

Once again, he lunged at me towards my back from a few meters away, thinking I was still frustrated and oblivious. Only this time, I could sense him there as soon as he had silently arrived.

I ducked as he soared over my back; he was screeching in shock. As he poised himself to resume fighting, Prof. Stein strode in.

"Chibi-Suki, that was very impressive! Not that many people can detect Black*Star like that. That's astounding for a newcomer! I wouldn't expect any less than the son of Grell Sutcliff." I promptly rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, beginners luck, I'll say! I really had you there. Fortunately for you, all you had to do was dodge me once. If this were an actual fight, you'd be toast!" As much as it pained me to admit my fatigue, my body left me choice other than to huff and puff.

"Black*Star, that will be all; you've earned your credit for today's lesson. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to have a word with Chibi-Suki here."

Black*Star had his weapon turn back into a person and turned around. "Yeah, sure thing; big guys like me can't linger around places like this." He continued to make a loud exit. _Good riddens_

"If that will be all, professor, I would very much like to go home." I dropped Hajime and he turned back into a person. Being the shy chap he was, he stood behind me.

"Im sorry Chibi-Suki, but theres one more thing we must take care of first. Tell me, are you familiar with Maka?"

"Maka?"

"She's top of the class, you know! I've asked her to give you a proper tour of Death City."

"I don't believe I'll be in Death City all that often..."

"Haven't heard yet, have you? It would benefit you to have your bearings because your mother..." He paused for a moment to fish some papers out from inside his jacket and hand them to me. "Has arranged to have you live here. Here are some forms you must complete with your new landlord."

"Excuse me!? No- no... I understand what you've said, its just that Im in a bit if shock. The old wench really couldn't let me live with my father because she's a sore loser!"

"Actually, Sir Integra was the one who willingly signed you up after your mother suggested it. She thought it would be a good experience for you." I couldn't stand the snarky smile that he was sporting.

It was highly unlikely I was going to escape this. Maybe if my father's boss wasn't so willing about this, I could have been able to worm my way out if this one. It's bad enough I have to go to this school in the first place. I have high expectations on my shoulders, what with my mother being a legend at this school. Not only that, but I'm also half vampire for Lucifer's sake. I gave a hopeless sigh and folded my arms. "And father?"

"I'm not sure what he said, but you don't have to worry about it. It won't be that bad; you'll have some nice people keeping your life interesting."

Frustrated, I slid my palm onto my closed eyes from under my wire-framed glasses. This bloke had no idea who I was. Hajime, despite the short time we've known each other, was the closest thing I had to a peer. I don't care how sad that sounds; I'm content with it. What I'm not content with however, is people blindly insisting otherwise because it differs from what they automatically assume: that if you don't have many friends, you are a miserable, undesirable grouch.

I snapped to and asked where this 'Maka' was.

"At the entrance, shes waiting for you."

"Come on, Hajime. I want to get this over with." He followed me as I marched out of the room.


End file.
